shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Igarashi (Fireball Force)
Akira Igarashi is the main protagonist from Ten Fukugen: YouTube. Gameplay YouTube Channel Mechanic Akira has a special mechanic that allows him to summon other types of YouTube Channels. These 3 are based on Alternate versions of Markiplier. *Markiplier *Femiplier *Darkiplier (Awakening Technique Only) ---- Stats *Stamina type: Normal (colored White) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Akira does the following. ** - Akira summons Markiplier infront of him for a punch to his right with his left fist. ** - Markiplier punches forward, then kicks forward. ** - Markiplier does a right hook and finishes it with a dropkick. *'Heavy' - - *'Throw' - - Akira summons Markiplier as Markiplier grabs the opponent with Akira's arm out and sways his arm allows Markiplier to slam the opponent downwards. *'Awakening' - - Akira summons both Markiplier and Femiplier and controls them both. *'Rush Up' - Up - *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - Summons Markiplier to do a right hard hook forward. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Markiplier Strike' - - Akira summons Markiplier out infront of him and Markiplier shoots three balls of light at the opponent adn finishes it with a punch out forward. ---- *'Femiplier Switch' - - Akira summons Femiplier behind the opponent as she shoots a barrier around the opponent then dissapears. ---- *'Draw Card' - - Akira draws a card from his deck either to power boost him up for setup an attack to the opponent. **'Magic Formula' - Surrounds Akira in blue aura giving him a speed and power boost. **'Spear of Lightning' - Summons 6 lightning bolts that stay in place. If he uses Draw Card again, he'll use the bolts to home in on the opponent. ---- *'Darkiplier' - - Akira takes out the Darkiplier card and raises it into the air as it flashes dark and red energy summoning the powerful Darkiplier infront of Akira. Darkiplier charges up with both of his hands black and red aura charging up Kuro Shizuka: Black Force, then it cuts to Akira pointing forward at the opponent then Darkiplier shoots a blast of Dark Energy at the opponent. Quotes Intro *I'll fight! You stay back! *Duel! *Let's see how you like my Darkiplier! *I'm betting everything on my faith and ideals! (To Doomsday) *It will do no good to fight with hate in your heart! (To Ginjiro Uzziah) *You use cards too...? (To Venom) *Hatred... Rage... Those won't do any good against me! (To Lennox) *Let's see how you like my Darkiplier! (To Spyre) *Ha... Is that so...? Time to duel! (To Baxter Ewers) Techniques *Markiplier Strike! (Markiplier Strike) *Femiplier! (Femiplier Switch) **'Femiplier: Here I go!' **'Femiplier: Dark Barrier Attack!' *Draw! (Draw Card) **Magic Formula! (Draw Card) **I'll Crush You! (Draw Card) **My turn! Spear of Lightning! (Draw Card) Awakened Technique *Here my trump card... (Darkiplier) *Darkiplier...! (Darkiplier) *Go! (Darkiplier) *Kuro Shizuka... (Darkiplier) *Black Force! (Darkiplier) Victory Quotes *Being a duelist is more than just luck: It's important to have the courage to draw. Trivia Category:Fireball Force